Beastly in Shadow Style
Beastly is a 2011 romantic fantasy drama film loosely based on Alex Flinn's 2007 novel of the same name. It"s a retelling of the fairytale Beauty and the Beast and is set in modern-day New York City. The film was written and directed by Daniel Barnz. It stars with Maria the Hedgehog as Lindy Taylor and Shadow the Hedgehog as Kyle Kingston. Plot Kyle Kingston (Shadow), an arrogant and vain son of a wealthy news anchor name Rob Kingson (Silver), bullies Kendra Hilferty (Blaze) who magically transforms him into a bald, tattooed and scarred shell. If he does not find someone who loves him by the next spring, he would remain in his ugly state forever. Kyle is taken to live in a private house with their maid, Zola (Cream) and a blind tutor name Will (Tails). Both are a comfort to Kyle when his father begins to neglect him. As spring draws closer, Kyle finds himself infatuated with Lindy Taylor (Maria), a girl whom he had kept distance from in his former school. He sees her father (Sonic) engaged with two drug dealers and shoots one dead while the other vows to kill Lindy. Kyle persuades Lindy’s father to allow her to move in with him. Lindy was furious about hiding and doesn't speak to Kyle, but eventually, Kyle reveals himself and they begin to warm up to each other. Kyle writes a letter for Lindy, but does not give it for fear of rejection. He visits Kendra to plead for more time and she refuses, but agrees to restore Will's vision and grant green cards to Zola's three children in Jamaica if he gets Lindy to fall in love with him. The criminal, who threatened Lindy’s life, lands up in jail. Lindy’s father is overdosed and is in the hospital. Kyle permits Lindy to leave and see her father and drives her to the station. He gives her the letter, but regrets doing so as she tells him that he’s a good friend. Lindy calls him after reading the letter, but being heartbroken Kyle does not answer them. Persuaded by Will and Zola, Kyle goes to meet Lindy one last time before she leaves on a school trip to Machu Picchu. Lindy professes her love for "Hunter" and says the words "I Love You" to break Kyle's curse and Kyle tells her to go. Kyle’s normal self is restored and Lindy runs out looking for "Hunter", but Lindy does not recognize him until she calls his phone and Kyles phone starts ringing. When Lindy realizes that Hunter is Kyle, the two share a passionate kiss in the middle of the street. Will wakes up one morning and can see again and Zola finds three green cards for her children in the mail from the government. Kendra approaches Rob Kingson's office as a new intern, implying that Kendra will likely do the same thing to Rob as she did to Kyle. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Kyle Kingson/Hunter|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Maria as Linda "Lindy" Taylor|link=Maria the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat 2.jpg|Blaze the Cat as Kendra Hilferty|link=Blaze the Cat Tails .jpg|Tails as Will Fratalli|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cream laughing.jpg|Cream the Rabbit as Zola|link=Cream the Rabbit Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Silver as Rob Kingson|link=Silver the Hedgehog Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Trey Madison|link=Knuckles the Echidna Rouge the Bat.jpg|Rouge the Bat as Sloan Hagen|link=Rouge the Bat Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic as Lindy's father|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Maria Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies